


Chemistry & Confessions

by distraughtlover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Season/Series 01, Short & Sweet, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: Danny prepares himself for a boring day of studying with Stiles at his house.He doesn’t expect for things to go the complete opposite.
Relationships: Danny Mahealani/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 12
Kudos: 327





	Chemistry & Confessions

Two chemistry textbooks were open on the floor in Stiles’ bedroom. In front of each one sat Stiles and Danny, both of them halfway through a study session that Stiles had planned for the weekend.

Danny never pictured himself spending a Saturday afternoon with Stiles. He had become somewhat cautious of the lanky teen because of his consistent questioning about sexuality and attractiveness. Danny knew Stiles was smart and inquisitive, yet he couldn’t help but wonder if Stiles was unsure about a certain part of himself.

“Shit,” Stiles said suddenly. “This stuff is so boring. What’s the point in even learning it? It’s not like we’ll use anything we learn unless we become actual, full-blown chemists.”

“Really? Full-blown?” Danny asked, quirking up the corner of his mouth.

Stiles laughed, but it came out as more of a bark. The sound of it was a little too loud in Danny’s opinion, but then he suddenly realized that Stiles’ laugh was actually somewhat cute. He didn’t like where that train-of-thought could head, so he closed it off and focused back on the book in front of him.

And then the tapping started. Danny glanced to the left where Stiles began drumming an index finger against the page he was reading. It started off small, then grew with intensity, until it seemed to never end.

“Stiles,” Danny said aloud, which caught the other boy’s attention. “Want to take a break?”

“Yes, please,” Stiles said gratefully.

They stood up and went downstairs to the kitchen, grabbing a couple of soda cans from the fridge and heading back upstairs. Instead of resuming their studies, Stiles turned on the television and then they sat in front of his bed.

“Hey, Danny?” Stiles asked when they were halfway through the episode of a cartoon that was currently playing.

“What’s up?”

It was silent for several moments from Stiles. Danny waited patiently, his gaze still directed at the television. He could tell there was something important Stiles needed to say; he was never this quiet for this long.

“I’m bi.”

It really wasn’t surprising to Danny in the least. What pleased him, though, was that Stiles seemed calm and composed. He had not struggled to speak other than his initial silence.

“That’s cool.”

Danny spoke without turning his head to Stiles. He figured it might be easier for Stiles to speak what he needed without someone giving all their attention to him. Danny was happy that he was the one Stiles told this to, even though he still felt a bit of residual feelings from the way Stiles had previously persisted with his invasive questions.

He heard Stiles gulp, and then listened as Stiles let out a breath of air, as if he’d been holding it in. Danny turned to the side and faced Stiles.

“Were you nervous to tell me?” Danny asked.

“Not really,” Stiles admitted. “I was just worried that maybe you would think I didn’t know for sure. I have kind of bombarded you lately with those crazy questions about if you’re attracted to me, and it totally would have been rational if you thought I was just some confused straight guy.”

Danny was silent and thoughtful for a few moments, taking in everything Stiles said. He could hear the television still playing, a commercial for laundry detergent being advertised.

“I know you’re telling the truth, Stiles,” Danny said. “Have you known you were bi for a while?”

“Yeah, I have. I just haven’t been sure about how to tell people, and I guess me asking you all those questions was a way to distract myself,” Stiles said. “I’m really sorry for making you uncomfortable, Danny.”

Danny could not help but focus all his attention on Stiles. He reached for the remote and turned the volume down so neither one of them would be distracted.

“I get it, man,” Danny said. “But I’m on your side. I’m glad you told me. And thanks for the apology.”

Danny offered up his fist and Stiles bumped it with his own. The next logical step would have been to watch the television again, but Danny realized there was something he needed to know for sure.

“I can’t help but think you were asking me all that stuff for maybe another reason,” Danny ventured cautiously.

He did not know what came over him, but Danny was suddenly seeing Stiles in a new way. Danny wanted to find out all he could about the hyperactive teen next to him. The things he liked. The things that made him tick. What he wanted to do with his life.

The idea of Stiles possibly liking him was something he had to find out. Because now it seemed that _he_ might have felt something toward Stiles.

Then he watched as Stiles began to lean towards him. A strong flutter of excitement went through Danny, and then he realized that he was now leaning, too.

Their lips were only inches apart. Danny’s skin tingled as he felt Stiles’ breath ghost across his lips.

They closed up the distance at the same time.

Danny felt a shudder pass through him as he and Stiles kissed. Stiles’ lips—a strange, thrilling combination of soft and dry—made Danny nearly lightheaded. He yearned to reach out and grab the other boy, but was beaten to it by Stiles himself, who reached down and gently pressed his hand atop Danny’s.

When they pulled apart, they kept a close proximity to each other. Danny did not want their afternoon together to end and the thought of staying here longer made him incredibly happy. He looked at Stiles, who appeared to be in a slight daze, which made him chuckle.

“Was that your first kiss?” Danny murmured. He brought out his free hand and gently caressed Stiles’ fingertips, wanting to entwine them with his own.

Stiles nodded his head, a dopey smile on his—admittedly cute—face. “Maybe you’d like to give me my second one.”

“Maybe you could ask me out first.”

They shared equally shy, yet entirely joyful grins because the afternoon had revealed itself to be better than either had expected.

Their chemistry books were forgotten.


End file.
